Rahkshi-Bal
The ''Rahkshi-Bal ''are a evolved species of the Rahkshi that live and roam in the depths of Bota Magna. Some have even formed clans and tribes around Bota Magna and some outside the Bota Magna Region. The species have evolved since after they were released into the wild after "The Journey's End" ''until one evolved female Rahkshi; Sharjila, rose up and became the Queen of the Rahkshi-Bal along with her Rahkshi Guardian. History Pre-History The Rahkshi were only armor at the time until the Makuta evolved and were able channel Antidermis onto slugs called Kraata creating the Rahkshi. They were used by the Brotherhood of Makuta as guards of their island. After their purpose was served they were released into the wild of Metru Nui making them species of Metru Nui. Mask of Light Quest During Mata Nui's dark times Makuta Teridax created six of his own Rahkshi were using Energized Protodermis and Kraata to being servants of the Makuta as Teridax's his sons and were mean't to destroy Takua and Jaller from finding the Seventh Toa but sadly failed around during the time of "''The Mask of Light". The Journey's End When the battle took place on Bara Magna the original home of the Bionicle the Rahkshi with golden armor took place in the battle along with the Skakdi and Skrall. Soon after the death of Teridax and the reformation of Spherus Magna the Rahkshi were release into wild abandoning the Matoran Universe and migrating into Spherus Magna. Post Reformation - Neo-Magna Since after the reformation of Spherus Magna and the Rahkshi being released into the wild. The Rahkshi began to slowly evolve after encountering more Energized Protodermis which helped them evolve into the Rahkshi they are. They became more intelligent by instinct and tribe standards and became their own species. The first became the leader of the entire Rahkshi species The Rahkshi Queen; Sharjila and created the Rahkshi-Bal. Known Members * Rahkshi-Bal Queen; Sharjila * Rahkshi-Bal Guardian Known Tribes and Clans * Sharj Tribe - Ruled by Queen Sharjila (Le-Neo/Bota Magna) * Kalel Clan (Ta-Neo) * Jaleq Tribe (Ga-Neo) * Elala Tribe (Ko-Neo) * Falsna Clan (Onu-Neo) * Mayanar Tribe (Po-Neo) Interactions and Social Structure Lifestyle Since Rahkshi-Bal have become evolved they have no use of technology of the Matoran or even the Vortixx as most of the tribes and clans still use elemental staffs. They also live in mostly caverns and depths in Bota Magna where they not would be disturbed and some even live outside the Region but where they would not be found or isolate themselves from ousiders. Society and Gender Structure Their species has place them under tribes and clans since they barely had anything to begin with. The male Rahkshi-Bal are consisted as warriors, guards, hunters, explorers and gatherers. While the females are consisted as mothers and care takers to their young and the young Rahkshi-Bal are basically Matoran like creatures to learn, play and work and have both sides of genders. Reproduction Since they have evolved from being pieces of armor to becoming organic creatures. They've even developed reproductive systems and only the Rahkshi-Bal have reproductive systems. They are able birth young Rahkshi-Bal's in small eggs almost baby like creatures and placed in their nest with others until they are ready to hatch. Trivia * Queen Sharjila was inspired by the Awoken Queen from Destiny * The Rahkshi Guardian was inspired by the Unknown Guardian that is Queens brother from Destiny. * The Rahkshi-Bal are somewhat based off from the Awoken from Destiny * This is my first Bionicle species to have reproductive systems Category:User:Master DA Category:Species